


A smile that could brighten the room

by Sparkly_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Trash/pseuds/Sparkly_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys, as a different as it comes had become best friends against all odds. And now the day has finally come when Kuroo realised that his feelings weren't as innocent as he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A smile that could brighten the room

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a multi-chapter Kuroken story written by me and my friend Indie (she'll be handling the angst I got the fluff)! I kinda suck at descriptions but uh basically Kuroo confesses his love for Kenma and it just basically goes from there really. There will also be implied HInata x Kenma later on~  
> Uh I've had this checked a couple of times but if there's any flaws like misspellings or something please point them out and your feedback would be much appreciated!

Kuroo Tetsuro and Kenma Kozume.  
Are as different as it comes, one as vibrant as day, the other as cold as night. But against the odds the two had practically been joined at the hip since they could walk and talk.  
And throughout their strange and wonderful friendship many people had try to come up with some possible explanation as to why the loud and obnoxious Kuroo had become so fascinated by the small cat like boy who was obsessed with video games.  
No one could explain, and possibly no one ever would be able to. There was no fathomable reason as to why these two had been drawn to one another, just one day it happened, against the odds.

They had become best friends.

It unexplainable. A phenomenon. Just like the pyramids (as a certain Aobajousai player would say).

If he had to be perfectly honest, a gun to his head, Kuroo himself had never quite worked it out himself. And he had an answer for /everything/. But he didn't care. He had grown attached to the anti-social oddball that he called his best friend, and there was nothing in this world he would trade for this friendship. It meant too much too him...possibly more than he had realized until it was too late to turn back.  
He had hit that dead end.  
Been struck by that ball.  
He was in...

Love.

He was in love. With his best friend of all people. The Nekoma serial dater had fallen prey to something he had only believed existed in books, movies and video games. Never had he expected in a million years to be standing where he was now.  
With his sweaty palms, beet red cheeks, stinging eyes, thumping heart and in front of his best friend, asking him out.

~o0o~

Now Kuroo being Kuroo and Kenma being...well Kenma none of his plans had turned out like he had hoped they would. Of course they didn't. In fact nothing had gone right since he had decided to ask the second year out. Something was destined and is destined to get in his way.

Like his first attempt at asking him out, a classic case of misconception.  
It was a Monday morning, their first day back after the Christmas break, so of course he had plenty of time to work out what to do and how to do it. Notes of course were the best way to go...well that was what he hoped was the best way to go anyway. He got to school early, well early for him anyway, and was all ready to declare his love for the young setter until he started panicking when he saw Kenma making his way down the corridor. So of course he shoved it in the wrong locker. The thought of the wrong locker hadn't occurred to him until a very confused and a very pissed off Yamamoto confronted him about after practise that night.

Tuesday of course didn't go any better. Once more he tried the whole note approach again, big mistake. So during in his free period out he stood on the playground with a bucket full of paper airplanes (all addressed to Kenma). So he then spent the next twenty minutes trying to throw the paper planes threw the third floor Biology classroom window, though despite his 'supreme' craftsmanship and his 'amazing' arm none of them made it through the window. Mainly because he ended up being caught by Ms Masayuki and given a detention that night.

For Wednesday's attempt he gave the whole note route another shot. So the night before he had spent an hour convincing Ken to let him bring in lunch for the next day, somehow his pleas worked with the blondette. He didn't know whether if the setter allowed him to bring in lunch for him was due to sympathy or that he was just bored of listening to him complain, well either way it worked for him. So by lunch the next day Kuroo handed his best friend a painstakingly created (by his mum) bento which was practically identical to his own and waited for the note within to be discovered. Yet that triumphant moment never came. Due to an act of sheer stupidity and plain panic he had slipped it into his own bento.

By Thursday it had finally occurred to him that notes was not a good idea. So that day after school, like they did every Thursday, t/he pair sat up in Kenma's neat and organised bedroom playing various fighting games, friendly of course...until an idea had struck Kuroo like a bell. Deciding to turn their friendly matches into more of a competition and whoever wound up losing would have to do what the winner wanted for the rest of the night. Figuring not only that he would win and it would be a full proof plan but it would also charm Ken's pants off.  
But let's just say he had forgotten how boring second year Japanese history was.

~o0o~

So that brings us to today. Kuroo's final attempt to ask out the boy...well cat of his dreams. Carefully planting himself in an empty classroom during lunch period Kuroo 'patiently' waited for him to walk past. Hearing the light tapping of his foot steps coming down the hallway his heart leapt into his throat.  
"Fuck" he murmured softly as he realised what he was about to do. He started to count the amount of steps he had until Kenma would be standing directly in front of him "Seven...Six...Five....Four...Thr-" he was cut off.  
"Kuro?" the smaller boy asked crouching down in front of Kuroo, blinking his large amber eyes innocently.  
Fuck.  
He still had /at/ least two more stops before he got to where he was. There was no way in hell was he ready for this...but he had to be so without a second thought he jumped up, grabbed the other boy's wrist and dragged him into the classroom, ignoring the quiet protests.  
"Ken I have to ask you something." Kuroo stated uncharacteristically serious, shutting up the other boy within a matter of seconds "I need you to promise me though that it won't change your opinion on me."  
Still completely taken a back by the sudden change in personality Kenma could only nod at the older boy's request and kept his eyes trained on him as he spoke again.  
"Uh Ken...uh for well the longest time. So ok maybe not the longest time since like I only realised like a month or two ago...man I don't know...but anyway! The thing is Ken I'm sorta kinda in love with you." Kuroo said in such a rush he was tripping over his own words, his whole face turning beet red, his heart hammering away in his chest, his palms going all sweaty "Basically Ken I just was wondering if you would go out with me?"

There was no turning back now.  
He had done it.  
Done what he had believed impossible and actually manned up and asked him out.  
All he needed was a response. But the silence was suffocating, how long had it been five minutes? Possibly ten? Man, he didn't know he was too much of a wreck to notice how red the other's boy's face had gone. It was like they were matching.

A small cough brought Kuroo back to reality, his eyes focusing immediately on the pair in front.  
"Are you serious?" Kenma asked after what seemed like the longest time.  
He nodded. What else was he suppose to do? His words seemed to be failing him at this moment in time.  
But that was when he saw it, that small, heartfelt genuine little smile spreading across the setter's lips, he swore his heart practically skipped a beat at it. Kenma rarely ever smiled and when he did it was one of the most beautiful things in the world, to him anyway.  
"Yes." was all what Kenma had said in response.  
And that was really al needed to be said, as that simply bloody amazing word elicited a massive grin to spread out across Kuroo's lips like wildfire, his arms wrapping around Kenma's shoulders as he pulled him into a tight embrace. One word. One word had changed his entire life for the better and it felt absolutely amazing. Never in a million years did he ever think that he would be in love with this cat like boy yet alone dating him.

But hell he was glad that he was.  
He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
